


Danger for love

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison AU, Rape, no consensual submission, submissive Mario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is sentenced to life in prison for murder where he meets the love of his life. The only problem Mario belongs to the prisons top dog Robert Lewandowski, the one everyone is scared of. Will Marco risk it all for the love of his life or will he die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd and probably tons of mistakes which I will fix later.

Marco tried not to let out a flood of tears as the guard showed him to his cell where quite possibly he'd been staying for the rest of his life. 

He hadn't meant to kill his best friend Marcel. Marco and his other best friend Robin had been involved in a bank robbery which went horribly wrong and Marcel threatened to turn them into the police. So Marco did the only sane thing and killed his best friend. He of course regrets everything now. 

“In there Reus” The guard pushed him into a small room, holding only a bump bed and a desk settled into a corner. Marco took in his surroundings. The room its self is filled with another man's things. His pictures and other things were scattered across the desk.

Marco's own bag had been taken for inspection and wouldn't be back today. He had nothing to wear but the dirty orange over-alls he had been given when they had taken his own street clothes away from him. 

That's when the man from the pictures turned up. The guy was small and cute and simply took Marco's breath away from him. Even though the young man had a face covered in bruises and currently supported a bloody nose which he held tight in a tissue. 

“Hello, I'm Marco”   
The other guy let the tissue slip away from his nose a trickle of blood slipped out of his nostril as he held out his hand to Marco “I'm mario”   
“What happened to your face?” Marco instantly face palmed, why the fuck did he just say that to the guy he had fallen in love with since the moment he had seen it.   
“Oh what this? I was born with this face” Mario giggled but at the same time he seemed edgy and nervous.   
“Are you ok?” Marco said and reached out to pat Mario on the shoulder but the smaller man let out a wince and clenched his eyes closed so Marco decided against.   
Mario went to shake his head but quickly disguised it for a nod “Yeah, what's a little blood?” 

“Can you give me any advice, i'm kind of new to places like this”  
“What did you do?”   
Marco looked down in shame “I killed my best friend”   
“Oh” The younger boy said sounding shocked.   
“Can I ask what you did?”  
Mario nodded “I killed my girlfriend” They left it at that, so it turned out they were both murders and none of them seemingly wanted to explain why they had done it. All though Marco was very curious how such a cute innocent looking boy could do such a thing and did he say girlfriend? That's Marco's hopes and dreams smashed. 

“So the advice?” Marco said after a brief silence.  
“Oh sorry” Mario nodded “Don't talk to anyway, don't look at anyone” Mario flushed red and turned away for a second “And don't bend over in the shower” Marco just wanted to cup the beautiful face and kiss the sadness away from him. The boy had obviously learnt all this from experience and the blood covering his face only made Marco even more suspicious.

“Have you been on your own in here for a while?”   
Mario shook his head “A guy called Julian was in here before that but he only served a small sentence, before then I was sharing with a guy named Robert, he's still in here”   
“You don't mean to famous serial killer Robert Lewandowski”  
“That's the one, if you want to stay alive, don't let him catch you talking to me” Marco wanted to ask why but he could see the other boy isn't comfortable talking about. There is a lot about this boy and Marco really wanted to get to know him better. How such an innocent face could be capable of such an evil thing. 

“what is the routine?”   
Mario shrugged “Breakfast, morning exercise, lunch, work-program, supper, free time, bed”   
“Is this free time now then?”   
Mario nodded “We are allowed to mingle in the living room but I come here for some peace and quiet but I could show you around?”  
“What about Robert?”  
“He's in isolation” Then it clicked for Marco, Robert had been the one who punched Mario.   
“ok then”  
“follow me”

Marco followed the smaller boy out of them room and into a much larger room which held a small tv and a bookcase. 

“Manuel, Thomas and Philipp” Mario said to Marco and with that, he walked off. 

“New boy?” Thomas held out his hand “I'm Thomas and this is Manuel” Thomas said pointing to a tall blonde guy “And this is Philipp” Thomas finished his sentence talking to a small brunette.

“So you are sharing with Götze huh? Unlucky” Manuel chuckled.  
“Why? What's wrong with him? He seems nice to me”   
Philipp sighed “He is the 'pet of Robert Lewandowski, you do not mess with his property or he will personally come and kill you”   
“What do you mean by pet?”   
Thomas chipped in loudly “Look none of us like to talk about this because it's disgusting. We call him pet but it's personally a nicer term for Robert's sex slave” 

“Lights out guys” The guard popped his head around the door.   
“Just be careful what you do and say to Mario” Philipp said as he walked out of the door. Manuel and Thomas nodded in response. Those two must have a thing going on, Marco could tell from the slight touches of their hands as they walked out of the room.   
“Feel free to sit with us” Thomas said as he disappeared.

Marco slowly made his way back to his own cell even though he had a guard behind him poking a stick into his back. 

Once Marco arrived back at his cell, he found Mario fast asleep on top of the bed covers. No matter what it took and how many risks he should take, he is willing to free this boy from Robert. Little does Marco know, just how bad Robert really is.


	2. "My names Robert"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Violence trigger warning but it's considered minor to what will be in feature chapters**

It was finally morning after a rough night sleep of tossing, turning and crying. Marco had never in a million years would have thought he'd have found himself in this situation. He had never been what you would call smart but never stupid enough to kill his own best friend.

 

Marco knew the smaller man on the bunk below him had a just as bad night. The bunk shook every time he turned over and his small sobs echoed through the room. All Marco wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boy and protect him.

 

Soon enough the dreaded bell went, indicating it was time to get dressed, ready for the day. Marco jumped off the bunk as Mario stepped out of his.

 

“What kind of food do they serve here?”

Mario shrugged “toast or cereals, you don't get the fried foods here” He giggled.

 

Marco couldn't help but notice but Mario turned over to get unchanged. He pulled the bed-shirt up over his head and revealed a heavily bruised back. Marco felt a little queasy, if he turned around, how bad must his front have been?

 

The second bell went off seconds later. “Marco?” Mario said quickly.

“Yes Mario?”

“Don't draw any attention to yourself, if I get the chance, i'll see you during exercise” No sooner had Mario finished his words he hurried off. Marco chased after him but he ended up loosing him in the crowed of people making his way into the mess hall.

 

Marco did the exact opposite of what Mario said... He banged into the door off the mess hall and fell through onto his hands and knees and top it all off, the door hit ass on it's way shut. Marco blushed as he pulled himself up to his feet, all eyes on him.

 

“Over here” Thomas waved at him and patted an empty seat.

Manuel laughed as Marco took the seat “Thomas lost his pants on the first day”

Thomas blushed “They didn't do extra small until I arrived”

Philipp laughed “He walked straight into the hall and his pants fell down, reveal all”

Manuel patted Thomas' leg under the table “And you belong to me don't you chicken?”

Thomas blushed for the second “Don't call me that in public”

 

Everyone fell silent as the door rattled and Robert walked in, Marco felt physically sick as he held a tight grip in Mario's hair and nobody made a move to stop them. Robert was followed by two other men. A tall dark haired man with a mess of curls and a slightly smaller guy with fair hair, who looked much too nice to be sitting with those two.

 

Manuel shook his head “Poor Mario”

“Who are the other two?”

Benedikt and Mats” Philipp said with a mouthful of corn flakes, spraying crumbs all over.

“You won't get any trouble from those two as long as they are not with Robert”

Manuel nodded in agreement “Mats and Benni got sentenced together”

“What did they do?”

“They worked at a bank and stole a couple of million from the safe, they only got caught because they were fucking in a bed full off the cash”

Marco nearly spat his mouthful of water “How?”

“They paid with a seamen covered note”

 

Once breakfast was over Marco followed Thomas and Philipp outside, only he wasn't paying much attention and bumped into the Mats guy.

 

“Fuck” Marco muttered under his breath and looked up.

“Marco Reus?” The much taller guy asked with a smile.

“Uhm how did you know my name?”

“You are Mario's room-mate we all know you, Robert wants to talk to you”

Marco blushed “Will he hurt me”

Mats laughed “Not unless you touch Mario”

 

Once Mats had left and Marco had gone outside he made his way over to Thomas and Manuel who was standing in a crowed.

 

“What's happening?”

Thomas stepped to one side and let Marco see what was happening.

 

“ _Do you have a crush on him Mario?” Robert said with a punch to Mario's cheek. Mario shook his bloody face. “Are you sure you don't want to be his slave, you little whore.” “No Robert” The taller man seemed satisfied with this response and with one last punch left him alone. “Go clean yourself up then report back to me._

 

Marco tried to chase after Mario but Thomas pulled him back “Do you want to die?” 

“He just beat the crap out of him...”

Manuel sighed “That's nothing Marco, just stay away from him”

Philipp nodded in agreement “Forget Mario, Marco” 

“That happens every time he gets a new room-mate” 

 

Marco narrowed his eyes as Robert wiped the blood from his hand onto the orange over-alls like it was a normal thing to do. 

 

“I want to go after him” Marco swallowed. 

Manuel lost his temper “Look Marco are you stupid? You obviously have feelings for this boy and that’s why for his sake more than yours you have stay clear” 

Marco nodded understanding “But he's so small and cute”

“Why do you think he picked Mario?” 

 

“Oi Reus” Robert called and Marco instantly felt all his limbs start to shake. 

“Go” Philipp pushed him into Robert's direction. 

“Hello if you didn't know i'm Robert Lewandowski, but more importantly I am your room mates master” Marco nodded dumbfounded, he had no idea how to react around this psycho. 

“Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you touch my pet, his ass is fantastic and it's all mine, I will know if you touch him” 

“I won't” 

“That's good” Robert smirked at him, looking rather evil and walked off. 

 

Mario come back outside, holding a damp cloth over his bloody nose as he ran back over to Robert. The smaller man looked over him and let out a shrug. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beautiful features on his heavily bruised face. 

 

From now on Marco would ignore Mario, even if it killed him. 

 


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco catches Robert in action and finally learns why he should listen to Thomas and Manuel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes rape. I've left that part in italics so any person not comfortable reading can scroll past it.

Marco tried not to look a the big brown eyes that looked hopeful when he walked into the room. His face had dried traces of blood and supported by heavy bruises and all Marco wanted to do what was wipe away the blood and kiss each one of his bruises but he knew he could never do that.

"Are you going to the sitting room?" Mario said eventually.

"Mmm" was Marco's only response.

"Have I done something wrong?" Mario sounded so hurt and he knew Marco's response would hurt him even more but what could he do? Not wanting to risk the life of the smaller man.

"No, I just don't like you" with that Marco stood up and walked out of the room.

"Marc-" Mario was cut off, he couldn't have chosen a worse moment to chase after Marco because there Robert was, stood outside of his room. He had heard Mario shouting Marco's name and that could only mean one thing trouble.

"What are you doing chasing after him Mario?" Robert said calmly. 

Mario swallowed "I-I don't know" He said while looking down in shame.

Robert chucked but something there sounded malicious which only made Mario feel more uneasy "You must like to get in trouble" He didn't give the smaller man time to respond. Instead he grabbed Mario tightly by the wrist and dragged him away.

Marco watched everything from behind the corner. Feeling nothing but regret because what he had caused to Mario, Marco decided to follow. He waited a couple of minutes just so Robert wouldn't catch him then followed in the direction where Robert had taken Mario.

Marco had no idea where the hell he was going, it's part of the prison he had never seen before. His and Mario's room were further to the left. Marco all most gave up, he had nothing to go by and nothing to help him find them... then he heard the scream. Marco ran towards the noise and came to a toilet door.

Marco pushed open the door slightly and all most vomited at what he saw...

_"You love this don't you Mario? take me dry like this" Robert had Mario bent roughly over the sinks in the toilets, a hand in his hair to keep him firmly in place while he roughly thrust in and out of him, using on a small amount of spit for lube. Mario cried out with every thrust because Robert only took him dry when he had misbehaved._

_Robert watched his cock disappeared  inside Mario, his shaft is covered with a thick coating of blood. His cock becoming wetter and wetter with every thrust until Robert explaoded and came hard inside of Mario. Painting the inside of his walls and slipped out._

_A trail of red tinted cum slipped out with Robert's cock. The taller man let out more malicious laughter and let go of Mario's hair and pushed him down onto the floor._

_"That will teach you, the next time I see you lusting after Marco it will be much more than dry sex" with that he left a sobbing Mario behind._

Marco gasped as he saw Robert leaving the bathroom and quickly hid behind a wall and listened in as he saw Mats and Benni approaching.

"Why do you two always fuck each other" Robert tutted.

Mats just smirked "Where is Mario?"

"He's learning his lesson, he was chasing after that Marco guy so i took him dry"

Benni chuckled "Wow that's a bit harsh man"

"Shut up Benni" Mats snapped.

"Anyway come on, i'll be back for the little whore later"

Marco waited a couple more seconds until he was certain Robert had disappeared and only then did he push open the bathroom door. Mario didn't even look up, he laid slumped against the tiles, his pants and underwear were still wrapped around his ankles and the bloody fluid still dripped away from his body.

"Oh Mario"

Mario looked over his shoulder, his big brown eyes were flooded with tears. "Go away Marco" He croaked.

Marco sighed "Mario, I want to help you"

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone"

"I saw everything" Marco said, hoping it would help.

"It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last" Mario stood up and pulled up his boxers and pants together. Marco tried to ignore the way Mario limped his way out of the bathroom. With another sigh Marco decided to respect Mario's wishes and made his way back to Thomas and Manuel.

After getting lost three times Marco eventually found his way to the sitting room. Thomas sat on Manuel's lap, while the bigger man stroked his hip bones. Philipp sat at the other side of the room watching them.

"Hey" Marco said.

"What's the matter? you look a little pale?" Thomas forced a smile.

"I understand"

"You understand what?" Manuel seemed to be more frustrated, though it was probably because of Thomas wriggling in his lap "Stop that chicken" He eventually said.

"Stop calling me chicken in public" Manuel laughed "Stop grinding your horny ass onto me then"  

Philipp rolled his eyes "Sorry Marco, they are always like this, what do you understand?"

"Hey!" Thomas and Manuel said in unison.

"I saw Robert hurting him" Marco couldn't help the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"It's horrible isn't it?"

Marco nodded "But how?"

"We don't know" Manuel cut in "They both were all ready here when we arrived, Mario seems to like you, ask him. When Robert's not around that is"

"He hates me"

"Why?" Thomas asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Because it's all my fault" More tears were slipping down Marco's pale cheeks now.

"How can it possibly be your fault?"

"Because when Robert saw him, it was because he was chasing after to me because I took your advice and chose to ignore him. I feel so bad"

Manuel sighed "I didn't mean it like that. It's just when you do talk to him, make sure Robert is not around"

"Lights out" The guard called and that's it, it's time to face Mario.


	4. Visitor

Once Marco got back to his cell Mario lay fast asleep on his bed. The younger one looked so peaceful out of his pain. Mario still had visible traces of blood around his features. Marco brushed his thumb over Mario's pale skin and brushed the blood away from him. It's hard to think that a man with such an innocent face could have killed someone.

Marco don't know why what he did next but he slipped under the thin sheet and took Mario's heavily bruised body.

The morning bell sounded throughout the room. It hadn't seem seconds since he had fallen asleep. Mario jumped.

"What the fuck are you doing? I have a boyfriend" Mario jumped out of bed and started to pull on his orange overalls. Once again Marco watched Mario's bruised back with disbelief.

Marco snorted "You call him your boyfriend? It might have not crossed your stupid mind but he hurts you and rapes you"

Mario pulled up the zip of his overalls and spun around to face Marco "Look at me Marco, i'm about as gay as they come. If it wasn't for Robert i'd be dead"

The second bell sounded, meaning it was time for breakfast. Marco is still laid in bed, his mouth hanging open. "I suggest you hurry up or you'll have toilet duty"

Mario spun around just as quickly and shot out of them room. Marco groaned and pulled himself up out of the uncomfortable bed and pulled on the orange clothing just like Mario had done before him and made his way to the breakfast hall.   

Marco spotted the empty seat next to Philipp and took it instantly. Those three are the only people he can be sane with.

"Did you talk to Mario?" Manuel asked as soon as he noticed Marco approaching.

Marco shook his head "He was asleep when I got back"

"I was thinking duckling" Everyone turned to look at Thomas the second he had finished his sentence.

"What are you talking about chicken?" Manuel lightly patted Thomas on his thigh.

"You call me chicken, I call you duckling" Thomas smirked showing off his wolf teeth.

Manuel was about to respond to the question when the door banged open. Robert walked squeezing Mario's wrist this time and by the black eye Mario supported, Marco knew something had happened and kind of felt a little guilty about it. Mats and Bene quickly followed, the two of them looking more in love than ever.

"So visiting time today, anyone coming to see you Marco?" Thomas asked in between bites of cheeio's spraying the crumbs and milk everywhere.

Marco shrugged "After what i've done, i doubt it"

Manuel patted him with pity "Mario never gets visitors"

Once it was time to go outside, Marco spotted Mario leaning against the fence. Bene and Mats were out of sight and Robert nowhere to be seen. Marco sucked up his courage and stepped over to Mario.   

"Hey"

"Hey" Mario said, turning away from him.

"Where's Robert?"

Mario sighed "In suspension"

"That's good then Mario, maybe you'll get a break now"

Mario turned to face Marco, his left eye so badly bruised and swollen that Mario couldn't open it. His right eye all so had a black eye but nowhere as near as bad and his lips were dripping blood. "I guess this is worth it, right?"

"Why did he do that? Mario you look awful"

"Marco, just leave me alone" Mario started to cough and blood poured out onto the floor. Marco stepped back and watched Mario wiping his mouth. "Look i'm sorry Marco, I really like you, i'm just scared"

Marco nodded "How come you don't get visitors?"

"Robert made me get rid of them"

Marco quickly looked around then pulled Mario's body into his arms. Mario howled in pain, Marco broke away from him quickly and started to spew blood onto the floor again.

"Mario, I think you need help" Mario looked up pale as ever and that's all it took, Mario collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Everything happened really quickly from then on. The police come over and took Mario away from him.

"What happened?" Mats asked Marco.

"He just started spewing up blood"

Bene nodded his head "I bet his ribs have broken his skin again"

Marco narrowed his eyes "This has happened before?"

"Look Marco, just stay away from him if you don't want him to get hurt again, we won't tell but there are snitches here that will" Bene nodded in agreement and him and Mats walked away.

"What happened?" Thomas enquired the second the two had left.

"Why?" Marco snapped sick of all the questions.

Thomas rolled his eyes "An ambulance has come for him"

Marco all most burst out into a huge fit of tears, right in front of everyone. Which can't be any good "He just started spewing up blood, I don't know"

"Oh, calm down" Philipp rubbed Marco's back "Hopefully you'll have a visitor"  

Marco nodded in hope and followed Manuel, Thomas and Manuel into the waiting room and took one of the seats.

"I hope Lisa comes, I want to know how my precious babies are doing" With scowl Manuel pulled, it was obvious Thomas' wife is coming.

"oh you have children Thomas?" Marco smiled.

"Yes two girls and on-"

Manuel cut him off "They aren't children they are his stupid horses"

"Take that back"

"no"

Thomas turned away and tut "I hope you sit on a hedgehog"

Philipp rolled his eyes "Just ignore those two"

"So are you expecting any visitors Philipp"

"My wife Claudia"

Marco would have asked Philipp the same question he had asked Thomas if the guard would have not chosen that moment to walk into the room with his clipboard.

"Marco Reus, you have a visitor" Marco swallowed as he stood up and made his way into the visitors room.

But who would be paying him a visit? His mother had all ready disowned, the same with his dad. I guess he'll find out...


	5. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for a while, i've been really sick.

Marco took a deep breath as he walked into the sister room, his frown instantly turning into a smile when he saw his sister Melanie sat at the table.

"You came" Marco smiled and sat down the seat across from her.

She smiled weakly "Of course I did Marco, you are still my baby brother, no matter what you've done"

"Did you go to Marcel's funeral?"

Melanie nodded "It was a beautiful service but that doesn't matter right now, how are you?"

Mario sighed "I'm doing ok I guess"

His older sister sighed and patted him on the shoulder "Just say strong little brother and you'll be out of here before you know it"

"Come on Reus, times up" Marco gave his sister a quick hug then disappeared back into the prison. Marco didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. His breath being ripped out of him in fear once he looked up to see Robert.

"Hello Marco" The tall pole smile at him. "Have you seen my pet because his ass is due another pounding" Robert said like it's the most normal thing on earth.

"H- He-s" Marco stuttered but quickly recovered "He's in the hospital"

Robert chuckled "What again? He's so weak"

Marco shrugged "Yeah I guess so"

"You know what Reus? you have potential, do you want to become one of us?"

"Would I have had to anything?"

"Keep an eye on my pet when i'm not around, you know, just keep him in order"

Marco nodded "Sounds good"

Robert patted Marco on the back then quickly disappeared in the opposite direction. Marco made his way back to his cell where he is surprised to find Mario already back. Mario looked so innocent softly sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"Mario" Marco gave him a light shake, not hard enough to hurt the rest of Mario's injuries but hard enough to pull the younger one from his sleep.

"Marco?" Mario yawned, stretching which pulled a wince from the pretty mouth.

"I've joined Robert's group, so you don't need to stay away from me anymore"

A look of pure fear flashed up in Mario's features which made Marco's heart break. He shuffled back up the bed as far away from Marco as possible. "Why?" Mario's voice is barely louder than whisper.

"I did it to protect you Mario, I thought maybe if I accepted Robert's offer then I can try and convince him to go a little easier on you"

"No, No, No" Mario started to sob, pulling his knees up to chest and started to cry properly "This is the Mats Hummels situation all over again" He said while slowly rocking back and forth in pure fear.  

"Mats Hummels situation? Marco said confused. "Care to explain to me? because if you don't tell me I won't know what you are talking about"

Mario pulled his head away from his knees and faced Marco with his tear soaked face. "Mats used to be my room-mate, he joined Robert to try and help me, just like you are doing. At first he was really nice to me and told me everything Robert is going to do to me, the next day he beat the shit out of me"

Marco took Mario's shaking hand into his own "Mario, I promise you, I will never hurt you"

Mario nodded and forced a smile "I believe you" Marco squeezed Mario's hand and shot him a smile.

"Get your ass here will you, why are you hiding away from me?" Robert snapped, just lingering in the door way. "You too Reus, I have a initiation test for you"

Mario scrambled to his feet, all most falling over in fear "I didn't know you were out of suspension yet"

Robert reached forward and grabbed Mario by the overalls and pulled him out of the room, still holding his overall's, Marco following closely behind. Robert kept on pulling Mario until he reached the bathroom and bent him over the sink. Robert pulled down the orange pants and boxers down together and let them pool around Mario's ankles. Marco shivered from the sight of Mario's heavily bruised back and ass.

"What are you waiting for Reus?" Robert raised an eyebrow and pushed Marco so he is standing in front of Mario's ass.

"What do you want me to do?"

Robert rolled his eyes "Fuck him, hard"

"I-I-I don't know, if I can do that"

Robert laughed maliciously "It's your choice but if you don't do it, I will kick you out of my group and this little whore here will be punished for your actions. No pressure"

Marco caught Mario's pained look in the mirror as he dropped his trousers and boxers and rubbing the tip of his cock against Mario's anus. "Don't you have lube or something?"

Robert laughed "nice joke Marco, now just fuck him will you and don't bother taking him like a sissy because that won't do at all"

Marco slammed inside of Mario within the first thrust. Mario screamed out in pain as Marco started to thrust into him with a punishing rhythm. Marco knew he had tore the skin because the feeling of the warm wet liquid on his shaft.

Every time Marco pulled out his dick, his shaft came out coated in even more blood than before.

Mario started to scream but Robert quickly took care of that and wrapped his hand around Mario's mouth to muffle the scream. Marco is close and only thrust a further three times until he emptied his seed inside of Mario.

"Come on Marco" Robert called and Marco pulled up his pants and walked away, leaving Mario sprawled out on the floor bleeding and Marco had never felt as guilty in his life.    


	6. We want an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I will try and update at least once a week from now on. It's just i'm away at university and i'm finding I have less time to write, but I think I can make the time from now on. As always, thank you for reading.

Marco laid slouched in one of the arm chairs in the sitting room, he had _raped_ Mario, after promising he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't only feel dirty but he felt truly disgusting for hurting someone who trusted him.

"What's up with you?" Thomas walked into the room, holding Manuel's hand, Philipp stood rather awkward at the side of them. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled and sat down on the chair arm, his wolfish grin beaming. Marco had never seen a prisoner look so happy.

"Come on chicken." Manuel pattered his knee. "Leave him, alone." Thomas nodded and jumped onto to Manuel's strong lap.

"What do you think happened?" Thomas found himself asking. Mario had a lot of room mates in the short time they have been here, because of Lewandowski, in the end they always ended up leaving.

Manuel sighed. "I saw him with Lewandowski. I just hope this time, Chicken, he won't convince Marco to hurt him."

"Sorry to break the news guys, but Lewandowski is in suspension and if you didn't notice, Mario is nowhere to be seen, and he's not in his room. I looked as we walked past." Philipp added, in an unusual calm tone.

The bell rang, indicating it's time for lights out, today isn't shower night, which is both an advantage and disadvantage. No one liked getting showered in a full prison, but nobody liked sweaty, smelly men either.

"If you've hurt him, you'll be sorry." Manuel spat out the words as he walked past, Thomas and Philipp nodded in agreement. It's one thing for Robert to hurt Mario, but Mario being hurt by someone he considered a friend is just plain wrong.

Marco eventually prised himself out of the arm chair and headed back to the room, he just hoped Mario was there, safe and in one piece. He just needs to a apologise.

Mario is in the bedroom, however he's not in one piece. The dejected figure sat in the chair in front of the mirror, wiping the blood away from his face. It's obvious something else has gone off since Marco left the scene.  

"Mario..." Marco touched Mario's shoulder, feeling his body quake underneath his touch, he quickly pulls away his hand.

"You promised." Mario's voice wobbled, it's obvious how hard he's trying not to cry. "You said you wouldn't hurt me." Mario eventually lost it, and started to cry. "And you did."

"I'm sorry Mario, I really am." Marco wanted to cry himself, he feels so awful and disgusting but it would be unfair and selfish for him to do so, when he had brought this on himself. "If I didn't do it, he would have punished you."

Mario pushed back his chair and laid on the bottom bunk, he had to lay down on his side because of the shooting pains in his backside. "I was punished Marco, by someone I considered a friend." With that Mario, turned around. Marco had no choice but to go to bed himself, with the intention of making it up to Mario in the morning.

Marco groaned once the wake up bell sounded, Mario sat in the chair, already dressed. It took a great deal of time to pull himself out of bed and into the freezing cell, where he quickly pulled on his overalls.

As soon as the breakfast bell sounded, Mario shot off out of the room, as quick as lightening, where he proceeded to bang into, none other than Robert Lewandowski. "Ah, good morning pet." Robert gripped him by the wrist and pulled him into the dinner room.

Marco waited behind for a few moments, he had hoped to catch Thomas or Manuel but with no look, he follow the rest of the inmates into the canteen. Robert waved over it at him, where as Manuel, Thomas and philipp all glared at him, from his usual seat.

In the end he took the seat next to Mats, who seemed more than happy to see him. "Oh hi, for a moment, I thought you were going to sit at the losers table." Benedikt gave a little chuckle next to him, who is so obviously in love, that he would find anything Mats said funny.

"How was my pet last night?" Robert raised an eyebrow, half way through eating his sandwich, he quickly changed his gaze, and looked over at Mario, who pushed around a few baked beans, with his fork.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, alright. Didn't hear much from him."

"That's good." Robert said through gritted teeth, and smacked Mario around the head of no listening. "pay attention."

"Why are y-" Mats started but the bell, went ready for exercise. "Never mind, I guess we'll talk about it later." The four of them stood up, and headed outside. Robert dragging Mario by the wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Manuel caught Marco by the wrist and pulled him back. "We have a bone to pick with you."

"Why didn't you sit with us?" Thomas sounded rather petulant, Manuel couldn't help but think how cute he sounded. "We could have got into real trouble, on your first day, I stuck my neck out of you."

"Calm down chicken." Manuel gripped Thomas by the hand. "Maybe he has a good explanation."

Philipp nodded, in agreement. "We don't want any childish excuses from you either."

Marco gulped, watching the three men's facial expressions. Where the hell can he start? How does he tell them that he raped a sweet, innocent, young man? Marco shifted from one foot to the other, letting his thoughts run wild in his mind. He needs to think of something, a plausible explanation. but what?"

Manuel seemed to get more angry by the second, Thomas looked hurt and confused where as Philipp looked passive and totally unreadable. Marco considered telling the truth, but then the three of them against him, is never a good sign, but on the other hand he has Robert Lewandowski on his side.

Marco opened his mouth ready to speak, when Manuel cut him off. "Come on Marco, we are waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? This is my first story.


End file.
